


The Plum Fondler

by captainofherheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, bucky barnes romance, bucky barnes x reader insert, bucky barnes x y/n - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, captainofherheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: on the morning of your birthday you awake to a delicious surprise from Bucky Barnes





	The Plum Fondler

Late morning rays of sunlight stirred you from your sleep.  You looked around, a little disoriented by it, and turned to look at your alarm clock to check the time.  There was a note resting on it that read, “I shut it off. Birthday girls should be allowed to sleep as late as they want to.”

“Damn right, they should,” you said aloud before letting your body plop back down into the warm bed.  After a luxurious full body stretch and deep yawn, you finally crawled out of the haven of blankets to answer the call of nature.

When you returned, Bucky was standing by the dresser, holding a tray.  A wide smile lit his handsome face as your eyes met. He began to softly croon, “Happy Birthday to you,” while motioning with his head for you to get back into bed.  He had arranged the pillows against the headboard while you were gone so you were able to sit up straight comfortably. 

Bucky continued his serenade as he carefully walked to your bedside, arranging the tray legs to rest on either side of your thighs.  

“Happy Birthday to you,” he finished singing, his luscious lips meeting yours for your first kiss of the day. 

“Mmmm, you taste sweet,” you said, licking your lips after the kissing ended.

He chuckled and gave you a shy, guilty look.  “I may have sampled the fruit to make sure it was perfect for my birthday girl.”

“You’re forgiven,” you teased, then looked down at the array of food on the tray.  The aroma of coffee in the French press was already awakening your senses. A bowl of sliced, deep purple plums sat beside a plate with a fresh, buttery croissant.  Creamy scrambled eggs, his specialty, rested on a plate in the center. A tall, skinny vase with a few wildflowers, no doubt picked from a field on his way home, brought more beautiful color to the palate.  He had your favorite mug and little containers for the creamer and sugar, as well as utensils wrapped in a linen cloth. 

“Bucky, this all looks amazing!” you practically squealed, elated at feeling so pampered.  He was a hopeless romantic and pulled out all the stops on days like this. 

“Glad you like it, beautiful.  By the way, Leah from the farmer’s market sends her birthday wishes.”

“I’ll have to remember to thank her next time I go.  Hope you didn’t fondle too many of her plums while searching for the perfect ones.”

He laughed, his nose adorably crinkling up when he did. “Nah, I saved all my fondling for you.”  

He came around to his side of the bed and got in beside you.  His brow raised and his blue eyes became playful and flirty as he met yours.  “You’ll have lots of birthday wishes come true today. This is going to be a birthday to remember.”

“It already is,” you replied lovingly as you reached up and cupped his cheek in his palm.

 


End file.
